horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Taki Taki
Taki Taki is a song by DJ Snake featuring Ozuna, Cardi B and Selena Gomez. Lyrics Wo-oh, oh-oh Báilame como si fuera la última vez (Oh) Y enséñame ese pasito que no sé (Yeah-yeah) Un besito bien suavecito, bebé Taki taki, taki taki, ¡rumba! Wo-oh, oh-oh Hi Music Hi Flow (Snake; jaja) Báilame como si fuera la última vez (Oh-oh) Y enséñame ese pasito que no sé (Oh-oh) Un besito bien suavecito, bebé Taki taki (Oh-oh) Taki taki (Yeah-yeah) Taki taki, quiere un besito o un ñaqui Booty explota como Nagasaki (-aki) Prende los motores Kawasaki (Kawasaki) Que la disco está llena y llegaron los Anunnakis (Eh-eh) No le bajes, el booty sobresale de tu traje No trajo pantisito pa' que el nene no trabaje Es que yo me sé lo que ella cree que ella se sabe Cuenta que no quiere pero me tiene espionaje, eh-eh El booty sobresale de tu traje No trajo pantisito pa' que el nene no trabaje Es que yo me sé lo que ella cree que ella se sabe Cuenta que no quiere pero me tiene espionaje, eh-eh Báilame como si fuera la última vez Y enséñame ese pasito que no sé Un besito bien suavecito, bebé Taki taki, taki taki, ¡rumba! Wo-oh, oh-oh Hi Music Hi Flow Bardi (Cardi) He said he wanna to touch it, and tease it, and squeeze it Well, my piggy bank is hungry, my nigga, you need to feed it If the text ain't freaky, I don't wanna read it And just to let you know, this punani is undefeated, ayy He said he really wanna see me more I said, "We should have a date—where? At the Lamborghini store" I'm kinda scary, hard to read, I'm like a Ouija board But I'm a boss bitch, who you gonna leave me for? You hoes got no class, you bitches is broke still I be talking cash, shit, while I'm popping my gold grill I'm a whole rich bitch, and I work like I'm broke still But the love be so fake, but the hate be so real, uh El booty sobresale de mi traje No traje pantisito pa' que el nene no trabaje Es que yo me sé lo que tú cree' que tú no sabe' Dice que no quiere, pero se quiere comer el equipaje Báilame como si fuera la última vez Y enséñame ese pasito que no sé Un besito bien suavecito, bebé Taki taki, taki taki, ¡rumba! Wo-oh, oh-oh (DJ Snake) Careful when you come through my way My body-ody know how to play Work it, keep it tight everyday And I, I, I know you need a taste When I ooh, you're fallin' in love Give a little ooh-ooh, get it well done Dancing on my ooh, make your girl wanna run We keep moving 'til the sun come up Porque I am the party, yo soy fiesta Blow out your candles, then have a siesta They can try, pero no one can stop me What my taki taki wants, yeah, my taki taki gets, uh Báilame como si fuera la última vez Y enséñame ese pasito que no sé Un besito bien suavecito, bebé Taki taki, taki taki, ¡rumba! Wo-oh, oh-oh Hi Music Hi Flow Taki taki Taki taki Why it sucks # The production is awful. The song consists of an annoying loop that plays for the whole song. When the drop arrives instead of getting a good hard drop, all that happens is the loop is played with a higher pitch and a percussion. There is no bass whatsoever which makes the song extremely hollow and plain # Ozuna's singing voice is awful and very annoying # Ozuna has a line in which he says "Booty explota como Nagasaki" which translates to "Booty blows up like Nagasaki" which is a reference to the Japanese city that was blown up by an Atomic Bomb in World War II # Cardi B's verse is mediocre and adds nothing to this awful song # Selena Gomez's singing voice is awful and she's basically just whispering on this song as she always does # Taki Taki means nothing and what's worse is the chorus is "Taki taki, taki taki, ¡rumba!" which the only thing that makes sense in that song is Rumba which is a dance. As stated in this Genius annotation "Taki Taki has no official meaning, is neither a Spanish or an English word. It is a made up word, or an onomatopoeia to be specific, that is often used in Latin and Spanish songs for better sounds." The song was just made up for the fact that it makes the song sound better. # Selena has a line where she says "What my taki taki wants, yeah, my taki taki gets, uh" which makes no sense at all because there is no such thing as a "Taki Taki" # Selena has a line where she says "Give a little ooh-ooh, get it well done" and "Dancing on my ooh, make your girl wanna run" and "When I ooh, you're fallin' in love" which makes no sense. Music Video DJ Snake - Taki Taki ft. Selena Gomez, Ozuna, Cardi B Category:2010s Songs Category:DJ Snake Songs Category:Selena Gomez Songs Category:Ozuna Songs Category:Cardi B Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Cringeworthy songs Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Pop Songs Category:Spanish-language Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Dance Songs Category:Reggaeton Songs Category:Overplayed Songs